With the current trend of down-scaling of advanced semiconductor devices, processing techniques (e.g., photolithography) are adapted to allow for device features having smaller dimensions and improved accuracy. However, the processing performance (e.g., photolithographic resolution) may be prevented from achieving continuing improvement due to limitations of available fabrication technologies and equipment. Efforts have been made to extend the life cycle of purchased fabrication equipment in order to facilitate development processes and reduce expenditure. As semiconductor devices are produced in smaller and smaller sizes, the feature spacing (i.e., the pitch) of a device may be reduced to a point that may not be achievable using existing photolithography equipment and processes.